Sara's Fresh Start
by csimouse
Summary: This is an AU story concerning Sara's background.
1. Old Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI...

* * *

Sara sits on the porch looking up into the starry night sky. Because of the cool night air, she wraps her arms around her knees as she sings quietly to herself. She just wanted the fighting to stop. There was no place where she could find peace and security. Even at school, the children teased her. The teachers were not much help, either. After they had tried numerous times to contact her parents, they had given up. Her teachers realized she had great potential, but couldn't understand why she didn't live up to it.

A crash from the living room startles Sara and brings back memories of the numerous trips to the hospital. Her older brother had run off several months before. Sara thinks to herself, "Tonight, I'm getting out of here." Once it is quiet, she slips back into the house so that she can gather her few treasured worldly possessions. Her mother, covered in blood, corners her in the hallway. Before Sara can get away, Laura Sidle drags the young Sara, screaming, into the living room saying. "See, now it's finished. I killed him. He won't hurt me anymore."

"It's always about you! " Sara said defiantly.

"Oh, Sara…" Laura whined, "quit being so dramatic!"

"Me? Me?! Oh, please! I could barely say anything to him without getting hit or punished in some way. I'm only a child. Have you forgotten all the times he and you hurt me? The numerous trips to the hospital?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Red and blue lights could be seen, lighting up the night. "What do you want?" Laura said angrily as she answered the door. Standing on the porch was a man and younger woman with blond hair.

"Well, Ma'am. My name is Jim Brass and this is my partner Sophia Curtis."

"Well, congratulations! I am sure you will be happy." Laura interrupted.

"Ma'am, we are with the police department. There were reports of a possible domestic disturbance. Is everything is okay?" Jim replied.

"Yeah, everything is just peachy keen. I got rid of my husband is all."

Sara who had been watching this from several feet away stood shaking her head no, capturing Sophia's attention. "Umm…Ma'am, how did you get rid of him?" Sophia asked, concerned about the little girl that she saw standing there in the tattered clothes among what looked to be the aftermath of a terrible fight among other things.

"I killed him. Yes, sirree…he won't be bothering me anymore!" Laura started laughing to herself. With a look of concern, Jim called for another officer to come assist.

The other officer arrived a short time later. Jim had put Laura in the police car. While the police officer checked the scene, Jim and Sophia coaxed Sara out to talk on the porch. Before they had talked, the young officer came out and was vomiting. Jim Brass spoke in a warm, gentle tone. "My name is Jim Brass. I am a detective with the police department. Can you tell me your name, sweetheart?"

In a voice that was barely above a whisper, "Sara." Sophia replied, "Hi Sara, my name is Sophia Curtis. Someone from Social Services is going to come. We will take you to the hospital to check you out. But, there is nothing to be scared of, okay? We will find you a safe place to stay. Did you see what happened?"

"They were fighting, my parents. They always do, especially after they have been drinking." Sara stopped and took a deep breath. "My brother ran away a couple of months ago. They didn't care. He thought I was too little and left me here. Tonight, I had come out to sit on the porch and when I went in my mom caught me and dragged me into the living room. I saw my father laying there all covered in blood."

Sara was interrupted by someone saying "Sophia Curtis?"

"Yes, you must be Mrs. Dawson."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm here to take her to the hospital. What is her name?"

"Her name is Sara. I will be going with you so that I can get all the information I need for my report."

"Of course. Sara, Sophia, will you come with me? My car is over here."

Mrs. Dawson got into the driver's seat. "Sophia, will you sit with me?" Sara asked quietly. "Yes, that will be okay."

In the car, Sara sat next to Sophia, her head resting on Sophia. Sophia put her arm around the young girl's shoulders. Sophia could feel how fragile the young Sara was. At the hospital, Sara grabbed Sophia's hand and wouldn't let go. "Do you want me to stay with you, Sara?"

Sara nodded her head, not saying a word. Sophia stayed with Sara throughout the examination. When the examination was over, the doctor motioned for Sophia to come with him. "Sara, I will be right back. Don't worry." Sara started crying, but wiped away the tears as she nodded to Sophia.

Once Sophia had left, Mrs. Dawson met her and the doctor. The three of them walked into an office at the end of the hall. "Ms. Curtis, Mrs. Dawson. When I saw the scars and bruises, I had the nurse see if there were any previous records for her. This is what I found." The doctor handed Sophia the file, which was full of reports of prior incidents. "As you can see, she has been seen in this very hospital numerous times. There has been evidence of physical abuse. The forms have the parents always denying it, saying it was accidental. I was also concerned with the apparent parental neglect. When I examined her tonight, there was evidence of recent abuse, physical and sexual."

"Thank you Doctor."

* * *

Nine months later

Sara had been in the foster care system since that night. The other kids had seen the scars that were present. Sara withdrew more into her own world to avoid the teasing. Her foster mother, Mrs. Alexander, was always kind to her and Sara felt herself drawn to her. Sara's schoolwork had improved under the warm and loving care of Mr. and Mrs. Alexander. They had a library that was filled with all kinds of books that Sara was devouring.

Prospective parents had come to visit with the children. There had been people who had seemed interested, but none had come back to see her again, Sara was beginning to think that the world was a cruel place, that she would never be loved.

One day soon her life would change.

* * *

AN: Do you want to read more? How will I know if you don't review? Please read and review!


	2. Meeting Catherine

One sunny afternoon, Sara had retreated to a corner of the living room and curled up in a chair with a book. The doorbell rang and Mrs. Alexander came out of the kitchen, where she had been making cookies, to answer the door. Sara could see the front door from where she sat. She stopped reading and watched. When Mrs. Alexander opened the door, in came a nicely dressed lady. "You must be Faith Alexander. I'm Catherine Willows. I spoke to you on the phone."

"Yes, won't you please come in? Most of the kids are out back playing. Is the living room okay with you?"

"Yes, of course." Catherine replied as the two of them walked into the living room which was a warm place filled with all the things that go with having a houseful of children."

"Well, hi there, Sara. Did you finish 'The Heart is a Lonely Hunter' yet?"

"Yes ma'am."

To Catherine, Mrs. Alexander said, "Sara is quite the bookworm. She loves to read just about anything." She then turned back to Sara, "Do you mind if me and Ms. Willows sit here and visit?"

"No ma'am, I will go somewhere else to read." Sara looked over at Catherine and Catherine was captivated by Sara's beautiful brown eyes and gap toothed smile. Sara took her book and she went to sit at the top of the stairs in the hallway.

"So, you are here to visit with the children to see if you want to adopt one?"

"Yes, I was thinking that I would like to adopt a girl. I have the two boys who are 11 and 12, but would like to have a little girl. I was thinking an 8-10 year old would work out better. I have done research and know that as children grow up, they are less likely to be adopted. Most people want little babies. And also, ages of the children must be considered."

"I think we can help you find just the child."

"Mrs. Alexander, what about that little girl, Sara, that was just in here?"

"Well, Sara is 9 years old, almost 10. She has had a pretty rough life. Since she came to me 9 months ago, she has been quiet and tends to keep to herself."

"What do you mean, a rough life?"

"Let me share with you. There have been people who were interested in adopting Sara, but were always put off when they hear her history. When she was brought to me, she still had fresh cuts that were raw and bruises everywhere. When they examined her at the hospital, there was evidence of all kinds of abuse and neglect. She wore tattered clothes and was obviously hungry. When she arrived, I gave her fresh clothes and fed her. Ever since then, both me and my husband have done our best to see that she was loved and taken care of."

"Sara needs to be in a family who will love her unconditionally and will take the time to break down those walls she has built around herself. With what she has been through, I would have built walls too. She needs someone who will give her that sense of stability and won't give up on her."

"Do you remember that case on the news where the woman killed her abusive husband?"

"Yes."

"This is their little girl."

"Oh my goodness. Did she see it happen?"

"No, but her mother made her look at her father after she killed him. Do you think you still want to meet her?"

Catherine replied, "Of course, I am not afraid of that background. If anything, that makes me want to meet her even more."

"Let me go get her, so that you can meet her." Mrs. Alexander walked into the hallway. "Sara?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Sara responded and Mrs. Alexander saw her sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Ms. Willows would like to meet you. Can you come down here?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Catherine, this is Sara Sidle. Sara, this is Catherine Willows."

"Hello, Ms. Willows."

"Mrs. Alexander tells me that you like to read. Do you have a favorite author?"

"Not really. Right now, I am reading Moby Dick, but I also like to read Nancy Drew mysteries."

"Sara, how would you like to come stay with me and my family for a few days?"


	3. Going to Catherine's

"Really?" Sara questioned hopefully. Sara could not believe that someone wanted her. Her life had been full of people that had told her how worthless she was or that ignored her completely. Only with the Alexanders had she begin to feel loved and accepted. She wasn't sure what to make of this offer.

"Yes, I really mean it." Catherine replied. "Just to let you know, I am married and I have two older boys who are just older than you are."

"Is it okay, Mrs. Alexander?"

"Of course it is sweetheart. But, the decision is yours. Do you want to go? You can always come back here."

"Yes, I think I will go."

"Do you want me to help you pack?"

"I can get my own things."

Catherine and Mrs. Alexander stood there talking while Sara packed. "I am somewhat surprised that she took you up on the offer. Sara usually withdraws when anyone tries to get close. So, I hope you understand what a big deal it is." Sara returned to the living room a few minutes later, carrying a backpack and a teddy bear. "That is a lovely teddy bear, Sara."

"Thank you. I call it 'Bella Bear'."

"The cops who found her gave it to her. They still come to check on her at least once a week. Detectives Jim Brass and Sophia Curtis are their names. Sara has built trust in them too."

"Mrs. Alexander, may I take the book I was reading with me? I promise to take good care of it."

"That is not a problem."

"Are you ready now, Sara?" Catherine asked. Sara nodded and hugged Mrs. Alexander.

"Have fun, Sara. And Ms. Willows, you will remember what I said?" Catherine nodded.

Catherine and Sara walked to the car. Catherine opened the door and Sara got in. Once they had pulled out, Catherine asked if Sara wanted to listen to the radio. Once she had said that she would, Catherine asked what kind of music she liked to listen to. Sara responded that she liked all kinds of music, but right now her favorite was classical music. Catherine changed the radio to find a station that played that kind of music. Sara remained quiet unless Catherine asked her something.

As they turned down the street, there were boys and girls playing in the front yards and they seemed to be having fun. Sara had never really experienced anything like that. She had always had chores to complete before she could play, even in the summer. It also didn't help that her neighborhood was not the most child friendly or safest area to play, not to mention that the other children avoided her.

When Catherine pulled into a driveway and announced that they were home, Sara was amazed. She had also not seen a house as nice as this one. Mrs. Alexander's house was nice, but Catherine's house was like a mansion to her. Catherine opened the garage door and pulled in. When the garage door had closed again, she and Sara got out of the car. Catherine opened the door and sat her purse down on a small table that sat next to the door. "Let me show you to your room and then I will show you around the rest of the house."

Catherine led Sara up the stairs to the bedroom. The room where Sara was going to stay was decorated in light blues and ivories. "Sara, you will have your own bathroom which is through this door right here. Here is a dresser for you to put your clothes in. If there is anything else that you need or want, please ask. I will leave you to get settled. Call if you need anything." With that Catherine walked out the door, leaving Sara to take it all in.

"This must be a dream," Sara thought to herself. A little bit later, Sara crept into the hallway where Catherine was coming out of what Sara guessed was her bedroom.

"Hi, Sara. Are you all settled? The rest of the family will be home in just a little bit. Do you want me to show you around the rest of the house?"

"Okay."

"The boys bedrooms are just across the hall. There is a bathroom between the two that they share. If you need more towels or anything, here is a linen closet." The two of them walked down the stairs.

"The living room is right there. My husband has on office right through here, but there are books in there and you are welcome to pick one if you finish reading 'Moby Dick'. We have a pool out back. Would you like something to drink or a snack?" Sara nodded her head. "Well, then follow me." Before getting to the kitchen, Catherine pointed out the dining room. "We usually just eat at the kitchen table though."

Once they arrived in the kitchen, Catherine asked Sara what she wanted. " A glass of water would be fine," was Sara's response. After Catherine had given Sara a glass of water, Catherine said, "I think that I hear my husband's car. He had to pick up the boys from their day camps. Are you ready to meet them?"

Sara nodded quietly as she grabbed Catherine's hand.


	4. Meeting the Family

"Sara, I would like you to meet my husband, Gil Grissom. He works at the university. He teaches entomology, which is a fancy way of saying he likes bugs. Gil, this is Sara." Catherine stated as he came in the door and gave Catherine a kiss. He reminded Sara of Mr. Alexander.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Sara." He said as he kneeled down to shake her hand.

"It is nice to meet you too, sir."

"Hey, you pushed me!" a boy said as he came in with a baseball bat and glove.

Another boy's voice said teasing, " I bumped into you 'cause you were poking along like one of Dad's snails." Sara noticed that he carried a guitar case.

"Guys!" Catherine said somewhat forcefully.

"What is it, Mom?" said the second of the two.

"I would like you to meet Sara. She is going to stay with us for a few days. Sara, this is Nick and this is Warrick."

"Hey, Sara! We are glad to have you." Warrick said.

"I trust that both of you will make her feel at home."

"Yes, mom." They both replied as they headed toward the stairs so that they could put their stuff away.

"Hey, Sara, would you like to go for a swim in the pool? It has been so hot today. Swimming in the pool might be nice."

Sara started fidgeting, "Umm…I don't have a swimsuit, Ms. Willows."

"If you look in the dresser in your room, you will find several swimsuits. You can pick one you like."

Sara shook her head in agreement as she walked away. "Oh, Sara, would you mind asking the boys if they want to swim, too?"

"I don't mind."

"Catherine, darling, she seems so …so quiet." Gil said as Sara walked up the stairs.

"Like you, huh…. I think that you two will get along okay. She was reading 'Moby Dick' when I arrived. Mrs. Alexander said that Sara had begun to excel at school. Her schoolwork definitely showed improvement under Mrs. Alexander's care. Her past school history probably had more to do with her home life than her intelligence or ability level. Sara never had to be told twice to do her homework. She may be quiet, but she is very inquisitive."

Meanwhile, Nick had gone into Warrick's room. "So, what do you think about Sara?"

"Well, I was adopted too. So, I think there may be some things that we don't know about. I was adopted because my mom and my grandmother both died and I never knew my father. Mom really wants this, so let's not mess it up. Not to mention, she needs another girl around here. Really, I hope Sara likes it here and wants to stay too. It would be nice to have a little sister."

Sara had opened the door not sure which door was whose room. "This must be Nick's room," she thought. She didn't see him, though. Nick's room was decorated with a sports theme. When she saw that he wasn't there, she walked on down the hall to what had to be Warrick's room. She knocked on the door, and Warrick's voice told her to come in.

Sara opened the door to a room that was filled with music related items. "What is it, Sara?"

"Umm…your mom said to ask you if wanted to go swimming."

"Sure, we'll be down in a minute."

Sara went into her room and looked in the dresser. She found a pink swimsuit that had little white flowers on it. She went into the bathroom and changed. She began to worry if Nick and Warrick would notice the scars and start teasing her. Other kids would usually see them and start with the taunts.

Sara came out of the bedroom and started down the stairs. Catherine was the first to notice. "Sara, I am glad you found one that you liked. Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am. I asked Nick and Warrick and they said they would be down in a minute."

Catherine and Gil stood up and started walking. Sara went and took one of Catherine's hands. They walked through the house and into the backyard. Sara's face lit up. She went over and entered the pool without hesitation.

Gil and Catherine sat down in the chairs at the side of the pool. "She seems to have bonded with you, Catherine." Just then the sliding door opened and out came Nick and Warrick. They went and jumped in the pool, laughing and splashing each other.

"Hey, Sara," Warrick said as he swam over to her. If Nick starts bothering you, let me know or you can just ignore him." Warrick teased. "It's what I do."

"She is having fun, don't you think, Gil?"

"She looks like it."

"She has had a rough life, Gil. Remember that case on the news where the woman had killed her husband that was abusing her. Sara is their daughter."

"Oh, I remember that."

"Sara was also a victim of his abuse. Mrs. Alexander said there had been evidence of abuse, both physical and sexual. That might be where some of quietness around you comes from. Sara didn't see her kill him, but she was there. Her mom forced her to look at the dead body though.

"Are we sure about this?" Gil questioned.

"Gil, I have never been so sure of anything. I think we can give Sara the stability she needs. We adopted Warrick and he is turning out to be a fine young man."

"Mrs. Alexander said Sara never gave them any trouble. How about we get a pizza delivered and have a game night?"

"Sounds fine to me. " Gil and Catherine looked at the three kids in the pool. Nick and Warrick were being so good with Sara. Sara was holding her own though, quite well in fact.

Sara thought to herself, "I hope this works out. I like it here."


	5. Phone Calls and Tears

AN: Thank you to all who read and most importantly to those who review. Y'all are the best! I have updated my profile. What else do you want to know about me?

* * *

To Gil she said, "I call the order in for the pizza." Catherine went in to get the phone. She saw that she had missed two calls. One was from Emma Sanders who lived next door. The other phone call was from Faith Alexander, Sara's foster mother. Catherine called her back immediately and found out that Jim Brass wanted to speak to her. Faith didn't want to give Catherine's phone number out unless Catherine gave permission, which she did.

She hung up and called Emma back. "Greg, this is Catherine, can I talk to your mom?" Catherine waited while Greg went to get his mom. "Hi, this is Catherine. Did you need something, Emma?"

"Really. I am sorry to hear that. Of course, that is not a problem. The boys love it when Greg comes over. I know he looks up to them. He'll get to meet Sara, too. We hope to adopt her if it works out these few days."

"No, it is not a problem if he has to stay over. Okay, talk to you later. Bye."

The phone rang almost immediately after she hung up. "Hello?"

"This is Jim Brass. Faith said that you had given her permission to call you. She also said you knew about Sara's background. I was the cop that was first on the scene. I have a daughter about her age, Ellie. I just couldn't bear the thought of her being all alone in this world. If you had seen her that night, you would understand. Either me or my partner or both of us tried to stop by at least once a week to see her."

"I remember Mrs. Alexander saying that Sara had began to trust the two of you."

"Take good care of her Ms. Willows. She has made considerable progress, but still has a ways to go. I want to make it right for her."

"I will take good care of her. I only met her this afternoon and have fallen in love with her. Feel free to call or come by. I am sure she would love to see you."

Catherine was finally able to call and order the pizza. She ordered the pizza as she walked back outside. "Yes, I would like to order three large pizzas, supreme with thin crust. Thank you. That is right. 30 minutes? I'll see you then."

She sat back down next to Gil and told him that Emma Sanders had called. "Greg is coming over in the morning and will probably spend the night. Emma needs to go stay with her mother. She fell and broke her leg while she was gardening."

"I am sorry to hear that her mother fell. However, I am sure the boys will enjoy each other's company. But, what about Sara?"

"I think that she will be okay. But, I will talk to her and prepare her." She said as she looked over to the pool where the three kids were splashing and playing. Nick and Warrick had seemed to accept Sara, but Catherine figured they would have questions later. What warmed her heart more was that Sara had seemed to relax and let them in to that world of hers. 'But they are kids…' she thought.

When she had told the kids to come out of the pool, Sara had responded politely, but exuberantly, "Thank you! That was so much fun!"

"Do you like pizza?" Catherine questioned to which Sara nodded her head eagerly. "The pizza will be here shortly. How about you go get changed out of the wet swimsuit and it should be here by the time you get done."

While Sara went to change out of her wet swimsuit, Catherine and Gil sat in the living room talking. "I also had a conversation with Jim Brass, one of the cops who found Sara. He was just checking on her. He really wants her to find a good family who will love her and show her how special she is."

Sara came down the stairs and sat next to Catherine. Gil was the first to speak, "We are very pleased to have you here, Sara. If there is anything you need or want, just ask. "

The doorbell rang and Catherine got up to answer it. Nick and Warrick came in about that time and grabbed Sara by the hand. "Come on, let's eat!"

Once everyone was gathered at the table, Gil spoke. "Sara, when we eat dinner, we all share one thing with the rest of the family. It might be something we learned or a funny thing that happened. It can be anything you want it to be. If you want to share something, you can. Or if you would rather not, that is okay. Who wants to go first?"

Warrick spoke up first, "I got to try the trumpet today. I had a great time. Dad, do you think I can maybe take lessons?"

Gil grinned as he spoke, "Umm…I think that is one your mother should answer."

Catherine responded, "Well, you always said we should foster our children's desires."

Gil continued. "I learned that they are building a new roller coaster that is going to be completely dark. That should be exhilarating!"

As they sat there and ate their pizza, Nick spoke up. "I hit 3 homeruns at practice today."

"Congratulations, Nicky." Gil responded.

"I'll go next." Catherine started to speak. "When I got into the car, I realized that I had left the papers for Mrs. Alexander on the table. Well, when I went to get them, I found that one of Daddy's spiders had gotten out. I had to catch him and put him up. EW!!"

"I see that you are still in one piece, honey!"

"Barely," Catherine laughed. She had noticed that Sara sat picking the pieces of meat off her pizza. "Do you like your pizza, Sara?"

"Yes ma'am. I just don't like meat that much. But, I'll eat it, just don't be mad." Sara started crying as the words spilled from her mouth. Catherine got up and went over to Sara and wrapped her arms around the crying Sara. "Oh, sweetheart. It's okay. I'm not mad. Why would I be?"

Sara's tears slowed as Catherine held her and comforted her. But, she wouldn't say why someone would be mad about not eating.


	6. From Ice Cream to Bubble Baths

"Hey Sara, do you like ice cream?" Catherine said as the tears subsided.

"Yes, ma'am. I do."

"Do you have a favorite flavor?"

"I like vanilla the best. Do you have any sprinkles? My grandma used to put sprinkles on my ice cream when I was little."

Catherine winked at Sara as she said, "Good thing that I like vanilla with sprinkles too."

After they had finished their pizza and ice cream, Catherine asked Sara if she wanted to play a game or watch a movie. She said that she would like to play a game. Catherine led Sara over to the closet where the games were stored. Sara picked Scattergories saying, "We played this at school sometimes." The five of them had a great time playing. They had so much fun that they played two times.

When the last game was finished, Catherine told them that it was time to get ready for bed. Sara got up and started up the stairs. She turned and smiled. This was almost too good to be true. Catherine, remembering that she was going to talk to Sara about Greg, stood up and started to follow the young girl up the stairs.

"Sara, do you want me to run your bath water?" Sara said that was okay. "There is some bubble bath in here. Would you like to have some in the water?"

Sara squealed. "Wow, I have never had a bubble bath before!" Catherine smiled at Sara's excitement.

"Sara, your bath is ready." Catherine said as she walked back into the bedroom where Sara sat on the bed.

"Ms. Willows…umm…."Sara paused nervously, "can you stay close by, please?"

"Okay, I'll stay right here." Sara walked into the bathroom and Catherine could hear her getting into the bath. Catherine wondered if her history of sexual abuse was why she wanted Catherine to stay close. She knew that it had probably taken a lot for Sara to ask her to stay. Because doing that would mean that Sara might have to explain why. One look into those brown eyes and Catherine's heart had melted. How could anybody do something like to an innocent child that was as sweet as Sara?

"Sara, would you like me to help you wash your hair?"

"I guess that would be okay." Sara said after giving it some thought. Catherine walked into the bathroom and kneeled next to the tub. She felt herself gasp when she saw the scars that covered the little girl's back. "Sara, I have apple scented shampoo or strawberry shampoo that you can use."

"I think I would like to have the apple shampoo." Catherine squeezed out the shampoo into her hand. She started rubbing the shampoo in and lathering up. Sara was surprised by how gentle Catherine was. "Thank you, Ms. Willows. My mom rarely took the time to help me wash my hair and when she did it was hard and fast. Mrs. Alexander did it better than her. But, you are the best so far."

After Sara got out and got dressed for bed, Catherine helped to tuck her in. "Ms. Willows, can I read some before the lights are turned out?"

"I don't see why that would be a problem." Catherine turned on the bedside lamp. She left the room, then remembering about Greg, turned and walked back in.

"Sara, I don't mean to interrupt you, but I forgot to tell you something." Catherine came in and sat down on the end of the bed. Fears raced through Sara's head that maybe Catherine did not want her to stay there anymore.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"We have a neighbor who has to go out of town. Her mother fell and hurt her leg. She has a little boy and he is going to come and stay with us tomorrow. He might even need to spend the night."

"I can still stay though?" Sara asked, almost tearing up.

"Yes, he comes over and spends the night frequently, just like Nick and Warrick spend the night over at his house. When he comes, he stays with them. And Sara, we want you here. I hope that this works out and you can stay here with us forever…if that is something you would like. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, ma'am."

"Sweet dreams, Sara. Enjoy your reading."

Sara laid there and thought about what Catherine had said. Could Sara really become a part of the family? She had had so much fun this afternoon. She had fun being with Nick and Warrick. They were great. Catherine's husband, Gil, had been nice too, but she still wasn't sure if she could trust him after all that had happened to her. Catherine had been so caring towards her, but what if that changed?


	7. The Family's Reactions

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

Catherine had told the boys about Greg coming over after she had left Sara's room. Nick had indeed had questions about why Sara had scars on her legs and back. Tears had started rolling down his cheeks as he asked, "Mom…why would anybody hurt Sara?" Catherine had always know how caring Nick was about people, but the sincerity with which he asked warmed her heart.

She decided to be honest. "Well, from what I have been told, her father did not treat her the way that he should have. When he got angry, he hurt Sara's mom and sometimes he hurt Sara."

"But, Sara is just a little kid like us. You and Dad never have hurt us, even when we probably made you mad."

"You are right. Hurting another person is never a good choice. Sara is safe now and the people who hurt her can't do it anymore."

"Thank you, Mom, for loving me and Warrick. I hope Sara stays here where she can be safe too."

Catherine went back to check on Sara. Sara had fallen asleep and seemed to be dreaming peacefully. One arm was lying over the book that was still open and the other was holding on to the teddy bear she had brought with her. Catherine leaned over and kissed the top of her head before turning out the lamp. She walked out of the room, leaving the door open slightly. She went into her bedroom where Gil sat on the bed reading.

"Yep, you and Sara should get along fine. She fell asleep, her arm still on her book."

"Did you tell her about Greg?"

"Yes. She was scared at first. Not because of Greg coming over, but that she might have to go back. I reassured her and told her that we wanted her to stay. I also told her that we hoped that she would want to stay and be a part of our family." Catherine and Gil turned out the lights that were on each side of their bed. About 2:30 a.m., Catherine awoke to hear Sara screaming. She was immediately out of bed and running down the hall. Sara was sitting on the bed crying. Catherine went and picked Sara up and sat holding her in her lap on the bed. She sat and rocked her. Sara was drifting in and out of sleep. Was it Catherine actually holding her after she had a nightmare? Her mom had never done that. When she had a nightmare at home, her mother just came in and told her to shut up. Yet, Catherine was holding her and talking to her softly and tenderly. "It's okay, Sara. You're safe. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again."

Catherine glanced up to see Gil standing in the doorway. "Catherine, did I ever tell you what a great mother you are to our kids?"

"A few times. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to reaffirm what I just told you."

"I will come back to bed in a little while." Gil nodded and smiled. "Take all the time you need. We want to show Sara she can trust people to be there when she needs it.

"Thanks Gil."

Catherine lay down on the bed next to Sara. "Umm…Mom?" Catherine looked over to the door where Warrick was standing. "Is Sara okay?"

"Yeah, honey, she just had a nightmare."

"Mom, I was thinking before I went to sleep. I really want Sara to stay. She seemed to be having fun and everything. "

"I want Sara to stay too. But, we need to let her have a say in the decision. Meanwhile, we just need to show her what being in a family means and love her."

"I guess I'll go back to bed if she is okay."

"Warrick?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Did I ever tell you what a great kid you are?"


	8. Walls Crumble

AN: For those of you who requested longer chapters, here is one for you. I don't know how many will be this long, but we'll see.

* * *

The next morning, Sara awoke but didn't hear anyone else. So, she lay the on the bed holding Bella. She had come home with Catherine just yesterday, but had already decided she liked it there. Sara had become upset when she thought Catherine was going to be mad for not eating the meat on the pizza. But, Catherine had told her it was okay and had not made her eat it.

Then during the night, Sara had had another nightmare. Her nightmares always left her feeling terrified. She didn't like having them because they always kept her from feeling completely safe. But, Catherine had come to her when she was scared and had held her until she had calmed down. Maybe it was possible that someone could love her with all her problems.

Sara went into the bathroom, where the sun was coming in through a skylight, to brush her teeth. She tried to be as quiet as possible. When she came out of the bathroom, she got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a T-shirt. She brushed her long hair and tried to pull it up into a ponytail. She picked up her book and crept down the stairs so that she would not wake anyone. She walked through the kitchen and opened the patio door, shutting it quietly. Sara chose a chair next to the pool and sat down to read her book, pulling her feet up into the chair.

Meanwhile, Gil had woke up and come down stairs to start the pot of coffee. He didn't immediately notice Sara sitting outside. Once he had got the coffee started, he walked to the front of the house to go out and get the newspaper. After he had gotten it, he came back to the kitchen to check on the coffeepot. He noticed the door to the patio was unlocked. It was then that he noticed Sara sitting there.

"Good morning, Sara. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes sir."

"Catherine tells me you like to read. I have some books in my office that you can read if you like."

"Thank you, sir."

"So, uhhh…how do you like it here, Sara?"

"I like it a lot." Sara said shyly, still not entirely sure if she could trust him. "My house wasn't this nice. Of course, Mom and Dad didn't care too much about what it looked like though."

"You and Ms. Willows are the kind of parents any kid would be lucky to have. My parents weren't the greatest. They either completely ignored me or told me I was an accident and that they never wanted me." With this, Sara began to cry.

Grissom, unsure of exactly what to do about the crying child, sat there for a split second before bending down to look at her eyes. "Sara, whether or not you want to believe this is your choice. But, I don't think you were an accident. You were brought into this world for a reason. I know my wife has told you that she wants you here. I want you here too. You don't have to feel scared anymore. As long as you are with us, we will do everything in our power to keep you safe."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course, that is what parents are supposed to do."

"Hey, there you two are!" Catherine came out of the door wearing a pair of black capri pants and a white top.

"Yeah, me and Sara, were just having a talk."

"How about we have waffles for breakfast? Greg's mom called and said he will be back over in about an hour."

"That sounds good!" Sara responded. Sara, Gil and Catherine went into the kitchen and Catherine started mixing up waffle batter. Nick and Warrick came down about the time she poured the first batch on the waffle iron.

"Hey, Sara. How are you doing this morning?" Warrick asked as he walked in.

"I'm doing okay. Thank you for asking, Warrick. I am sorry if I woke you up."

"No problem."

"Hey, guys, Greg's mom called and said he would be here in a little while. I was thinking we all could go to the zoo. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah, sounds okay." Nick responded.

When Greg arrived a little later, Nick and Warrick took Sara by the hand and led her to the door to introduce her. "Hey, Greg. This is Sara. She is staying with a few days, but we are hoping she will stay longer. We are going to the zoo today. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah! Hi, Sara!" The little boy bounced around.

"Let's go play in the backyard!" Nick said.

"Guys, we will be leaving shortly, so try not to get too dirty!"

The four kids went to play in the yard. They decided to play football. Warrick and Sara were together against Nick and Greg. They were having a great time playing. Sara didn't feel that she was very good at it, but Warrick kept telling her that she was doing just fine. Catherine came out to tell them it was time to go and she saw that Nick had gotten very dirty. Sara noticed that Catherine had frowned when she saw Nick. She was scared that Catherine would be angry.

"Nick, I thought said don't get dirty."

"You did. I'm sorry, Mom."

"Go upstairs, wash off and change your clothes. We'll be waiting. I'll put a movie in that we can watch until Nick is done." Greg and Warrick raced into the house. Sara stood lingering, thinking over what had just happened.

"Is everything okay, Sara?"

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, you told Nick not to get dirty and he did. But, you didn't get angry and hit him or anything."

"Come sit down and we can talk about this." Catherine and Sara walked over and sat down in the chairs. "Why would have I hit him? It was not that big of a deal. And even if it was, I still would not have hit him."

"My father hit me. My mom did too sometimes. It didn't take much to make him or her angry."

"Sara, I am sorry that you had to go through that. No kid should ever be hit by an adult. You don't have to worry about that as long as you are here. Do you understand?" Sara nodded. Catherine spoke again, "Let's go see if Nick is ready yet."

Sara and Catherine went into the house where a movie was already playing. "Dad put the movie in for us." Nick came down the stairs about 10 minutes later and into the living room where everyone was watching 'The Parent Trap'. Catherine stopped the movie and led everyone to the garage to get into the car. Grissom sat in the driver's seat while Catherine got in the passenger seat.

Warrick and Greg got in the next row of seats. Nick and Sara got into the back seat. Once everyone was buckled in, they pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the zoo. Sara turned and spoke quietly, "Nick, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is your mom, and your dad too, like that all the time?"

"Like what?"

"So...umm, understanding? They don't ever hurt you when they get angry?"

"No. Never."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Mom and Dad would never do that."

"Alright." Sara thought this over. Her walls were beginning to crumble slowly.


	9. The Zoo

AN: Lookee here! Another long chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The whole family arrived at the zoo about 30 minutes later. They decided to go through the rainforest section first. Catherine decided she like the hyacinth macaws best. Sara squealed when she saw the scarlet macaws and the blue-and-yellow macaws. "They're beautiful, Mom!" Sara gasped when she realized what she had said. Catherine just barely caught what Sara said over the noise of the birds.

The next animals they saw were howler monkeys. Greg began to jump around and screech like the howler monkeys. "Okay, Greggo, our favorite little howler monkey, settle down or they might think that one of the monkeys escaped." Nick teased.

As they continued on, Warrick noticed a jaguar lounging in the tree. Greg spotted an anteater. "Ooh, Mr. Grissom, there is an anteater. You probably don't like him. He eats ants, you know." Greg chimed in. Gil only smiled.

Sara noticed a building that had the smaller animals of the rainforest. "Can we go there now?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Catherine replied. When they opened the door, the first thing you noticed were all the butterflies. After they moved past the butterflies, there were the frogs. Sara was amazed by all the different kinds there were. She had only heard about them or saw them in books. Now, she could see them for herself. Sure, her school had gone on field trips to the zoo. But, her parents always made up some excuse for her not to go to school that day.

The next was the spiders and insects. Gil just oohed and aahed over all of them. "I would like to go to the Amazon one day."

"Just as long as you don't get eaten by the piranhas." Catherine replied.

The next area they went through was North American animals. Here they took in an educational performance where they learned more about the beaver, the wolf, and the bald eagle. A boy who was probably just about Sara's age was there and he kept looking at the scars on her legs.

After they left the performance, they saw the bears that were climbing and lounging. A buffalo came up close when the group all walked by. Greg laughed, "He smells funny."

The group came to a pond where they could buy food for the ducks. Gil and Cath gave all the kids some change to buy some, which caused the ducks to all scramble for the tasty morsels. All the kids enjoyed seeing this.

"Hey, Mr. Grissom, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay guys, how about we all go to the bathroom. Where will my girls be?"

"How about we wait for you at the petting zoo?"

"We'll see you there."

Catherine and Sara walked hand in hand to the petting zoo. "Are you having fun, Sara?"

"Yes, ma'am."

They entered the petting zoo where there were goats, sheep and rabbits to name a few. "I miss getting to be around animals. I grew up on a ranch where we had cows. I loved riding the horses we owned. It gave me such a feeling of freedom. We had dogs and cats as well as other animals from time to time." Catherine shared with Sara. Sara giggled as the goat tickled her hand.

"Ms. Willows, would it be okay if I called you Mom?"

"Yes, I would love that!"

"And…ummm… I really would like to stay with you forever, I think. I know I just came, but I love you. Nick and Warrick are the best brothers."

"Come here, Sara!" Sara walked over and Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara. "I love you, too!" Sara's eyes sparkled and her smile reached from ear to ear.

The guys soon returned from the bathroom. "Hey guys, how about we head over to the food court and get something to eat?"

"Good! I am starving!" Nick responded.

The group walked to the food court and got their food. They decided to sit outside under the canopy. From where they were sitting, they could see the giraffes and elephants.

"Sara, would it be okay if I told everybody the news?" Catherine questioned.

"Yeah, I guess that would be good."

"While you guys were at the bathroom, Sara told me she wanted to stay with us forever."

To Catherine, Gil said, "That's wonderful, sweetheart." He then turned to Sara and said, "I have always wanted a daughter. I couldn't think of a better one to have." The only response that Sara could manage was to turn her head and blush.

When they had finished, Gil and Catherine told them to stay right there and they would go get ice cream for them. After Gil and Catherine had walked off to get in line, the little boy from earlier came up. He started teasing Sara about the scars. She started to cry and Nick went to hug Sara. Warrick immediately jumped up and said, "Leave my sister alone!"

"No, I don't have to! Haha!" The little boy just continued with the taunts.

"Sara is my sister and I said leave her alone. Didn't your parents teach you what was right and what was wrong?"

Gil happened to look up and see Greg running toward them. "Something's wrong, Cath."

"What's wrong Greg?"

"You need to come help. Some kid is being mean to Sara and she's crying."

Gil and Catherine took off running. They slowed down and as they did, they heard Nick say, " She may have scars, but she is the best sister in the world. She would never do anything so mean!"

Catherine went over to Sara and picked her up. "Sshh! It's okay, honey. Sshh! Don't cry. It's gonna be okay."

Meanwhile, the usually even-tempered Gil was visibly upset. He spoke slowly and deliberately. "Little boy, where are your parents?"

"In the bathroom," he smirked.

About that time a tired looking couple walked up to them. The woman spoke harshly, "Who are you and why are you talking to my son?"

"Ma'am, my name is Gil and this is my family. I am talking to your son because he was teasing my daughter about something she had no control over."

"Is that true, Logan Nathaniel?" questioned the man who Gil figured was the father.

"No, sir." He replied in the most angelic voice imaginable.

"Well, sir, my son says he did not do it. I believe him."

"That's your choice. For the future, let me offer this suggestion. Teach your child that kindness, compassion and honesty are valuable things to possess." The couple took Logan by the hand and walked away.

Gil then turned to face his family. He bent down so that he could talk to Sara face to face. "Sara, I am sorry that happened. Never doubt for a second the fact that you are a beautiful person, inside and out."

"Okay, dad." Sara said as she wiped the tears away. "I guess I should be used to it, I guess. I have been teased for so long, but it still it hurts."

"Oh, honey, it shouldn't be something you get used to it." Catherine told her.

"Greg, thank you for coming to get us." Gil said.

"Mr. Grissom, I like Sara, too. She's really nice and it has been fun with her."

Sara spoke up, "Warrick, thank you for what you did. No one has ever stuck up for me before."

"Anything for you, sis!" Warrick smiled as he gave her a great big bear hug.

"Nick, thank you for your help, too."

"Sara, he was making you cry. And in this family, that is not okay."

"Everyone ready to continue or do we want to leave? Catherine asked.

"Let's stay here. We shouldn't let him ruin our day. But, Sara should be the one to decide."

"Can we stay, please? I know the zoo has an aquarium. I love the ocean."

"Okay, your wish is our command. We will continue." Gil exclaimed, causing Sara to break out in a fit of giggles. Warrick wanted to see the lions, so they decided to finish looking at the African animals before going on to the aquarium. Nick and Warrick walked on each side of Sara, determined to protect her.

When they arrived at the indoor aquarium, they were all glad because it had gotten very warm outside. Sara was ecstatic. She became even more animated when talking about all the different animals that they saw. Catherine and Gil caught each other's eyes and smiled. Sara was a remarkable child who actually knew a great deal about the ocean and all of its inhabitants.

"What is your favorite, Sara?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. I can't pick just one. They are all so amazing and unique."

"We have gone almost all the way through the zoo. All we have left are the arctic animals. Sara, Nick's favorite animal when he was little was penguins." Catherine said.

"Awww…Mooommm!"

"Do they have polar bears?" Sara asked.

Once they had seem the penguins and the polar bears, they headed toward the exit. They decided to stop in the gift shop. Catherine noticed that Sara was admiring a beautiful stuffed tiger. She walked over and bent down. "Would you like me to get that for you?"

"It would be nice. Feel the fur. It's so soft." Remembering how she had been hit by her father for asking to have something, she said, " But, you don't have to get it for me."

"I want to." After Catherine paid for it, they all walked out to the car.

On the way back to the house, Nick and Warrick sat on either side of Sara in the backseat. "Sara, we are really glad that you decided that you wanted to stay." Nick said.

"We already love you, so never forget that. We will always be here for you, no matter what." Warrick said as Sara laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thank you guys. You are the best brothers I could ever have." She said before falling asleep.


	10. Special Visitors

When they arrived home, Catherine woke Sara just long enough to get her out of the car. She carried her upstairs and laid her down on the bed. Sara looked so peaceful as a smile formed on her face. Catherine went downstairs and found that the boys had decided to play outside.

"I can't believe some parents could be so clueless." Gil said, the events of the afternoon still bothering him.

"We raised the boys right, to know that kind of behavior is not appropriate, to be honest with us. We should be proud of how they defended, Sara."

"I am. I really am."

"How does spaghetti sound for dinner?"

"Sounds yummy."

Catherine got up and went into the kitchen to start fixing dinner. Sara came down a few minutes later and wandered into the kitchen.

"Enjoy your nap, sweetheart?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you like spaghetti? I will make you some without any meat, if you would like."

"Yes. I like spaghetti. You would do that for me?"

"Sara, it's okay. Really. I don't like green beans. But, Gil really does. Whenever I fix green beans, I always fix my self something else. The boys are out back playing if you want to join them."

"Can I stay in here with you and just 'hang out'?"

"Of course, sweetheart. So, you really like the oceans, huh?"

"Yeah. I imagine that is very quiet in the ocean. Whenever my parents would fight, I would dream that I was swimming in the ocean where it was quiet and there was no screaming and hitting."

"Sara, I was just thinking. The room you are in is kind of 'blah'. The boys have rooms that are decorated with what they like. How would you like to have a room with an ocean theme? Cath looked over to Sara who was grinning and nodding. "Would you like to help me with dinner?"

"Sure, Mom."

"You have your choice. Do you want to help with the salad or the garlic toast?"

"Can I really?"

"Yes."

"I would like to help with the toast."

"Wash your hands and you can get started."

After Sara washed her hands, she walked over to the refrigerator to get the butter. She saw the bread on the cabinet and got it. Catherine had gotten out the tray, the knife and the garlic salt. "Fix 6 slices of bread." Sara worked on spreading the butter on the bread. "You are doing great, Sara!" After she had buttered all the slices and put them on the tray, she sprinkled the garlic salt on them.

"Mom, do you still need help with the salad."

"Sure. I will let you slice the cucumbers. But, be careful because the knife is sharp." Catherine kept a close eye on her and she did just fine. When that was done, she asked. "Would you mind going and telling the boys to wash up for dinner?"

"No, ma'am." Sara went to tell them and Catherine went to find Gil. When everyone was ready, they sat down and had dinner. After dinner, they decided to put Sleeping Beauty in. Gil and Catherine sat on the couch while all the kids piled up on the floor with pillows and blankets. Gil and Catherine looked at the scene and smiled. Their hands found one another's and they gave a squeeze. "This feels right. Like we are complete, now that Sara is here. She fits right in, don't you think?"

"I agree wholeheartedly."

The kids eventually fell asleep and they decided just to leave them where they were. The next morning, Catherine got up and went downstairs. All the kids were still sleeping peacefully, so she went into the kitchen.

Sara and Nick happened to wake up about the same time. "Good morning, Sara. Are you hungry?" Sara nodded her head. "How about we go into the kitchen and get something to eat. The pair walked into the kitchen where Catherine was reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. "Mom, can we have cereal for breakfast? Is that okay with you, Sara?"

"Sure," Catherine replied as Sara said, "Yes."

"Come and pick out what kind we want." They both decided to have a bowl of cheerios.

* * *

Later that morning

Sara was lying on the couch reading a book when she heard the doorbell ring. She really did not pay attention so she was startled when Catherine walked in and said, "Sara, I have a surprise for you."

Catherine moved out of the doorway. When Sara saw Sophia and Jim, she jumped up and ran over to them. "Sophia! Papa Jim!" Sara squealed.

"Hey, my little Sara-Bear," Sophia replied as she gave Sara a great big hug.

"Hey, where's mine, Sunshine?" Jim said.

"Right here." Sara replied as she gave him a hug. "How did you know I was here?"

"Somebody who loves you very much wanted me to stop and see you. They told me you were having a great time and wanted to stay here…forever. We just wanted to see if that were true."

"I do, Papa Jim. Ms. Willows and Mr. Grissom are the best parents I have ever had. And I have two brothers, too!"

"That's wonderful, kiddo! Would you like to go to the science museum this afternoon? I know you like it there."

"Okay, let me ask my mom."

"Mom, can Papa Jim and Sophia take me to the museum?"

Catherine responded "Have a great time, sweetheart," as she winked at Jim and Sophia.

* * *

Later that afternoon,

"So you really like it there, huh?" Sophia questioned.

"Yes, I had a nightmare the first night. I was so scared, but Ms. Willows was right there. She held onto me and made me feel safe."

"That's great."

"You like having brothers? They are being nice?" Jim asked.

"Oh, yes! They are the best. When we were at the zoo yesterday, another kid came up and started teasing me. Mom and Dad had gone to get us some ice cream after we had finished eating. I started crying and Nick came over and held me. Warrick defended me and called me his sister. So did Nick. Greg, he lives next door, went and got Mom and Dad. They were right there trying to make me feel better, the whole family."

"Oh, and you know what else, Papa Jim?"

"What, sweetheart?"

"Before we left yesterday, she told us not to get dirty. But Nick did. She was upset. But, she never hit him. She didn't even yell. He told me later that she never does. Can that be real?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it can. You have got a good family to take care of you now. I know that they love you very much. They will take care of you, but do you still want me and Sophia to come see you?"

Sara nodded. "Please."

When Sara returned home, she told Catherine all about her day. Catherine was so glad that this was working out. Tomorrow, she would go talk to Mrs. Alexander. Maybe even take Sara shopping.


	11. Business to Attend to

The next morning, Catherine went into Sara's room. Sara was still asleep and looked very peaceful. Catherine hated to wake her up. She walked over to Sara and gently shook her. "Sara, it's time to get up, sweetheart."

Sara rolled over and smiled at Catherine. "Okay, mom."

Sara and Catherine walked down stairs where the rest of the family had already sat down for breakfast and were waiting for her. "Good morning, Sara," they all replied.

"So, what do you think you are going to do, girls?"

"Well, if it is okay with Sara, I thought we would go and talk with Mrs. Alexander about Sara coming to stay permanently. Then maybe, go shopping. What do you think, Sara?"

"I think it sounds okay," Sara said shyly.

Once everyone had left, Catherine and Sara left too. Their first stop was Mrs. Alexander's house. Mrs. Alexander opened the door and broke out into a smile. "Sara, how good to see you."

"Hi, Ms. Alexander."

"Did you enjoy your visit with Ms. Willows and her family?" Mrs. Alexander said as all walked into to the living room of the house.

"Yes, ma'am"

Catherine spoke up at this point. "As a matter of fact, we are sure Sara is the one we want to adopt."

"Sara, how do you feel about this?"

"I want this too." Sara said firmly and without any doubt. "Ms. Willows has been so nice. I am truly beginning to understand what a mom is supposed to be like. And I have two big brothers and they took up for me. They haven't teased me about the scars."

"Took up for you how?"

"Well, a boy was teasing me about the scars when we went to the zoo on Saturday. Without any thought about it, they started defending me and called me their sister."

"But, the whole weekend was terrific. Mr. Grissom was nice too."

"Okay, Sara. How about you go and see what everyone is up to…so me and Ms. Willows can talk about what needs to happen next."

Sara went to the backyard where everyone was playing. She stood watching the other children. No one noticed her. That was okay with her. She was maybe about to leave this place forever.

A little while later, Catherine came and stood behind Sara. "Ready to go, sweetheart?"

Sara nodded. They walked out of the house and got in the car.

"So you want to do some shopping now?"

"Okay…Ms. Willows, Mom? What did Mrs. Alexander say?" Sara asked nervously.

"She said it would take a couple of months, but it should all work out."

"Really? " Sara broke out into a big grin.

"Yes!" Catherine smiled.

Once they arrived at the shopping mall, Sara and Catherine had lots of fun going from store to store. At first, Sara had been reluctant about trying on new clothes, but had decided it wasn't that bad. They stopped for lunch at the food court. In the middle of the food court was a carousel. While they sat and ate, Catherine noticed how entranced Sara was by it.

"Sara, have you ever gotten to ride a carousel?"

"No, ma'am."

"Would you like to go for a ride?"

"It's okay. I don't have to. You have already been so nice to me. No one has ever bought me new clothes really."

"Come on. We're going. I haven't ridden one lately and riding a carousel is good for the soul."

"Okay…"

Sara did indeed love riding the carousel. They spent the rest of the afternoon doing more shopping. When they got home, they were worn out, but decided to go for a swim in the pool.

"So, where did you learn to swim?"

"I don't remember. It seems like I have always known. I guess that is where my love of the ocean comes from because it feel so natural."

"Mom, I really do love it here. I don't want to leave."

"Well, then you need to know that Mrs. Alexander said it would be okay to stay here while everything is being worked out and until you are officially ours. You won't ever have to leave again."


	12. Sara gets sick

That night, Catherine awoke to hear crying from Sara's room. It was not loud, but it was not stopping. Catherine got up to go and check on her. When she walked into the bedroom, the scene touched her heart. Sara was crying in her sleep and Warrick was sitting on floor next to the bed holding her hand. "Mom, I got up to go to the bathroom and heard Sara crying. So, I came in here and just stayed with her." Sara's crying had about stopped.

"Sara is lucky to have such a terrific big brother." Catherine said as she kneeled next to her two children. "I will stay with Sara if you want to go to back to bed."

"Okay, Mom." Warrick said as he hugged Catherine.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Sara said as she kicked in her sleep. "I am sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry." Sara's tears started again. "I just wanted to look pretty for you, Daddy.'

Sara awoke suddenly and sat up. Looking around, she saw Catherine sitting there. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, mom."

"It's okay. You must have been having a nightmare. Do you feel like talking about it?"

"Umm…not really…"

"Ok, any time you need to talk, you know you can come talk to me?"

"Ok…mom, my ear kind of hurts."

Catherine reached up to feel Sara's forehead. It was warm, but not anything unusual. "It may be swimmer's ear. I have some drops than can make it feel better. Do you want me to put some in?"

Sara nodded. "Okay, mom."

"Stay here and I'll go get them."

"Mom, can I go with you? I am still kind of scared."

"Sure."

Sara and Catherine walked into the master bathroom. Sara sat down, while Catherine looked for the ear drops. Catherine found them and walked over. When Catherine kneeled down, she saw a look of fear in Sara's eyes. "What's wrong, honey?"

"You won't hurt me, will you?"

"No, I promise to be very gentle."

"Okay," Sara said meekly and grabbed for one of Catherine's hands. Catherine put the drops in, never letting go of Sara's hand.

"Ready to go back to bed?" Catherine asked.

"Will you stay with me for a while?" Sara asked nervously.

"As long as you need me to." The pair of them walked back into Sara's bedroom. Catherine tucked Sara in and sat down. Catherine stroked Sara's head as Sara drifted back to sleep. She sat there until she was sure Sara was sound asleep.

The next morning, Sara came down for breakfast. Catherine immediately sensed something was wrong. She walked over to Sara and felt her forehead. Sara was burning up. "Sara, honey, do you feel okay?"

Shaking her head and fighting back tears, "my ear still hurts and I don't feel good."

"Sit right there." Catherine walked over to a drawer and pulled out a thermometer from the first aid kit. "Can I take your temperature?" she said as she walked back over to Sara. Sara just nodded as Catherine put the thermometer under her arm. The thermometer beeped and Catherine pulled it out. "101.2. Sara, you have fever. Do you feel like eating or do you want to go back and lay down?"

"I really want to go lay down."

"Come here, sweetie. I will carry you, if that's okay?" Grissom replied. Sara, who was starting to cry now, just nodded.

Nick and Warrick came downstairs and into the kitchen about that time. "In unison, what's wrong with Sara? Is she okay?"

"She has fever and her ear hurts. I think it probably is an ear infection, but she will be ok."

"Get your rest, Sara. We want you to get well." Nick replied.

Grissom carried Sara up the stairs and put her back into the bed. "Please don't leave, " Sara said so very quietly that he almost missed it.

"Did you say something, Sara?"

In a voice that was only a bit more audible than before, "I said, please don't leave." Grissom walked over and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"I'll stay."


	13. Sara and the Visit to the Doctor

Catherine came up the stairs to see what was taking Gil so long. Sara had fallen asleep. "Hey, I was wondering where you had gotten off to."

"She asked me to stay, so I did." Catherine leaned over and gave Gil a kiss. "I'll go get the boys and we'll be on our way. Call if you need anything." Gil walked out and a little while later, the car pulled out of the driveway.

Sara awoke a short time later. Catherine, who had been sitting in a chair, asked, "How do you feel?"

"I still don't feel good. I am sorry to be a bother. "

"Oh, Sara. You are not a bother. I just hate that you don't feel good. "

"My mother made me feel that I was just an accident and that she really didn't want me. She always told me to get over it when I was sick."

"Sara, I want you to know that you can take your time getting well. Don't push yourself, okay?"

"Okay."

"I called the doctor's office and have an appointment set up for you. We probably should get ready to go."

"Will you stay with me? I don't really like doctors that much. Because they always sent me back home, even though I was covered in bruises or cuts."

"Of course, I will. I don't want you to have to be scared again. I am going to go get dressed, okay. Do you think you can get yourself dressed?"

Sara nodded as Catherine walked out of the room. Sara got out of bed and walked over to the dresser to get some clothes out. Once she was dressed, she laid back down again. Catherine walked back in to find that Sara had fallen asleep again.

"Sara, honey…we need to go." Catherine reached down and picked Sara up. She walked carefully down the stairs and got Sara into the car.

At the pediatrician's office, Sara sat next to Catherine. Sara reached for her hand and wouldn't let go. Catherine leaned over and whispered to her, "I am not going to leave you."

The nurse eventually called them to come back and led them to an examination room. She asked Sara to sit on the table so she could get some basic vital information. Sara became fearful. Catherine got up and stood next to Sara, rubbing her back to calm her. Once the nurse left, Sara nervously told Catherine thank you.

The doctor came in a short time later. Sara visibly tensed up. The doctor tried to talk to her, but she refused to make eye contact or even speak. Catherine, who had not left her side, spoke up. "I don't want to appear rude. But, Sara has had some very bad experiences with doctors. Do you think that she could see Dr. Lydia Cornwell instead?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Let me see if she is available."

Just a few minutes later, the door opened. "Hi! I am Dr. Cornwell. You must be Sara." Sara relaxed a little bit. Dr. Cornwell was able to examine Sara without too much resistance. She decided that Sara did in fact have an ear infection. She gave Catherine a prescription for antibiotic ear drops and something to help with the pain.

They left the doctors office and Catherine drove to the pharmacy. Before they made it back home, Sara cried out, "Mommy, it hurts. Please make it stop."

Catherine stopped the car and turned around. "Sara, is your ear hurting worse?" All Sara could manage was a nod of her head. "We are almost home. As soon as we get there, I will give you some medicine to make you feel better."

When they arrived home, Catherine had to help Sara out of the car. Sara had become very dizzy. Catherine helped Sara walk into the house and lay down on the couch. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Sara, you haven't done anything wrong. Why would you think that?"

"Whenever I got sick, my parents always found some reason that it was my fault. One time, it was the middle of winter. They would send me to school without a coat and the clothes I wore were not warm enough. I became sick at school. The school nurse called them to come get me. When they finally showed up, she tried to give me a warm coat and they wouldn't let me have it. "

"Oh, Sara, honey, I am so sorry." Catherine walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water so that Sara could take her pain medicine. "Here you go," she said when she returned. "These will help you feel better."

"You promise that you're not mad at me, for being sick, you know?"

"Of course not." She handed Sara the pain medicine and Sara swallowed them with a drink of water. "I am going to put the ear drops in now and then I want you to just lay here and rest."

"Okay," Sara replied.

Catherine put the ear drops in Sara's ear and covered her up with a quilt that Catherine's grandmother had made. Sara soon fell asleep. Catherine kept a close eye on her while she went about doing chores around the house. She had at first thought of taking Sara upstairs and putting her to bed. But, she didn't want Sara to feel so alone.

When Sara awoke later and didn't immediately see Catherine, she became fearful. "Mom?"

Catherine, who had walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, returned when she heard Sara call for her. "What is it, baby girl?"

"I…I…just thought…. that you had left me….I'm sorry." Sara started crying.

"I would never leave you when you are sick. I promise. As long as you are a part of this family, you will never be left alone ever again. We love you, Sara and don't want you to ever leave us either."

"Your mother left you alone a lot, didn't she?" Catherine asked as she sat down on the couch. Sara just nodded. Catherine picked her up and held her for a long time. "Sara, are you hungry? "

"Yes, ma'am."

"How about some tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Okay."

"Stay right here. I am going to be in the kitchen fixing it. If you need something, just let me know." Sara nodded.

Catherine went into the kitchen and started making Sara's lunch. She heard Sara turn on the television as she carried the food back into the living room.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Sara sat eating her lunch. "When will Nick and Warrick and Dad be home?"

"Oh…let's see. It's about 3:30 now. They will probably be home with an hour or so."

Once Sara had finished eating, she and Catherine sat on the couch watching television. Sara snuggled up next to Catherine and stayed that way until Gil and the boys came in.

"How's my girl feeling?"

"A little bit better," Sara replied.

Nick and Warrick walked over and hugged her. "You keep resting, little sis. We just want you to feel better." Warrick said.


	14. Sara is still sick

Later that evening, Catherine had carried Sara upstairs and laid her in the bedroom where she was staying. Sara awoke a couple of hours later to find her stomach was hurting. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Mom!" Sara cried as she got up and tried to make her way to the bathroom. She barely made it in there before getting sick.

Catherine came rushing to the door. She had been in her bathroom getting ready to take a bath. "What is it honey?"

"I'm sorry. I got sick. I don't mean to be so much trouble."

Catherine walked over to Sara and picked her up from where she was sitting on the floor and just held her. She rubbed Sara's forehead as she said "You are not any trouble."

Sara got sick and reached for the toilet again. Catherine put Sara down so that she could get a washcloth to wash her face. Sara started to cry. "Oh, baby…it's okay." Catherine said as she came back over and started to wipe Sara's face off. She could feel how feverish little Sara was. She stayed with Sara until she had stopped throwing up.

When Catherine thought that the worst was over, she picked Sara up and carried her back to bed. She laid her down and went to get a bucket in case Sara was sick again. "Sara, honey, if you feel sick again, there is a bucket right here, so that you don't have to get out of bed."

"Okay," Sara said weakly. "Are you…are you going to stay? I 'm scared."

"I'm going to stay with you. You are not feeling well. This is where I need to be."

"But…but what about Warrick and…and…Nick…and Mr. Grissom?"

"What about them?"

"You need to be taking care of them, too."

"They are okay and they want you to feel better as much as I do. You may have only been here a few days, but you mean a lot to us. When one of is sick, we all feel it. Nick and Warrick wanted to come and see you after dinner, but you were resting."

"Really?" Sara said not believing.

"They have just moped about the house tonight knowing that you were sick."

With this, Sara got sick again. Catherine felt so bad for Sara. Her brown eyes were rimmed with tears. Her hair was stuck to her forehead. She was shaking from not just the vomiting but the fever. "Sara, I am going to run some bath water for you. Okay? I am not going to leave you. I will be right back."

"You promise?"

Catherine nodded her head as she walked into the bathroom adjoining Sara's room. She turned on the faucet and then got out a fresh washcloth and towel. She walked back into the bedroom and went to the dresser and pulled out a clean pair of pajamas for Sara. She carried those into the bathroom and turned off the faucet. She then returned to the bedroom and picked Sara up. She helped Sara get undressed because Sara was still feeling dizzy.

She helped Sara to take a bath and wash her hair. With Catherine's help, she got out of the bathtub. Working together, Catherine got Sara dressed and helped her back to bed. Warrick came in a short time later. "How are you feeling Sara?"

"Okay, I guess. Being sick is not much fun though."

"Do you feel like listening to something that I wrote today?"

"Okay." Sara said smiling.

"Hey, there's that smile." Warrick smiled, causing Sara to giggle. "Wait here, I will be right back." Warrick left and returned quickly with sheet music in one hand and his keyboard under the other arm.

Warrick sat down on the end of the bed and played a song for Sara. The song started off slow and melancholy, but soon became more upbeat and lighthearted. "I just wrote it today during my songwriting class. I call it Sara's Song."

Sara blushed when he said this. "You wrote a song for me?"

"Well, you were the first thing that came to mind."

Nick had come in there about the time Warrick had finished playing the song. Nick spoke now, "You seem to be feeling a bit better, Sara."

"Well, my tummy and ear are still hurting. I will be okay. I am going to lay back down now because I am feeling dizzy. But, you can stay if you want. I may not be much company though."

"We will let you rest. If you need us, we are right across the hall." They walked out of the room, leaving Catherine and Sara. Catherine stayed with Sara through out the night, never leaving her.

Sara lay there in bed beginning to really understand what it meant to be taken care of.


	15. Sara Gets Well

AN: A short one, but here you go!

Sara drifted off to sleep and was able to sleep through the night. The next morning, Gil came in before he left to check on her. He brought her a crossword puzzle to work in case she got bored. Warrick and Nick checked on her too, promising to play a game with her that night. Catherine came in to ask if Sara wanted to stay there and rest in the bed or if she wanted to come downstairs. Sara said that she wanted to go down stairs.

The morning was spent rather uneventfully. Sara was feeling better. The nausea seemed to have passed, but her ear was still hurting quite a bit. The drops and pain medicine were helping though. Catherine sat and worked on her laptop while Sara watched television. Sara hadn't been allowed to watch television at home. When she was at the Alexander's, the time was limited, but that was because school was in session.

Sara was amazed by the wide variety of choices that were available. She finally settled on a Scooby Doo marathon that was running. Sara drifted off to sleep for brief periods of time. "I am sorry that I still feel yucky." She said at one point to Catherine. Catherine responded that it was not a problem.

Around noontime, Catherine asked Sara if she was hungry and Sara replied that she was. Catherine fixed both of them something to eat. Catherine decided that Sara might enjoy having lunch outside on the patio. She and Sara sat and ate their lunch. The afternoon went much the same way the morning did. As the time for everyone to get home approached, Sara perked up. When they all came through the door, her face lit up. "Hi! I missed you!"

Sara managed to stay downstairs with the family until after dinner. She then asked if Gil would carry her upstairs so that she could rest. She fell asleep for about an hour. She had just sat up in bed when Warrick and Nick came through the door to her room. "Hey, Sara, you feel up to playing that game we promised you?"

"Sure, as long as I take it easy." The trio decided to play Clue. Once they had finished playing, Gil came in and told them it was time for bed. The two boys hugged Sara and told her good night.

Gil was still standing there nervously when the boys walked out. "Umm….Sara, I brought you a book 'Jane Eyre' to read. But, I thought you might like to be read to, sometimes, so I brought this to read to you. It is 'The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe'.

Sara responded that she would like that very much. So, he sat down on the end of the bed and started reading to her. They made a deal that he would try to read one chapter to her every night before bed. She laid down and listened to the story being read to her. She knew it was a bit childish, but she had never gotten that kind of attention at home. The teachers at school sometimes read to the class and Sara loved every minute of it. The pictures that formed in her head transported her to other places and times away from the horrors of her life.

Once he had finished the chapter, he closed the book and laid it on the nightstand. "No peeking!"

He turned out the light, but not before turning on the lamp. Sara had already picked up 'Jane Eyre' and started reading it. She drifted off to sleep as she read.

She continued to feel better over the next few days until she was finally recovered. She had made it through and the family, her family, had not left her or told her to get over it. They had been there making her feel loved the whole time. Sara's life had changed in ways that she had never dreamed of.


	16. Nick's Accident

The next weekend…

Sara had been with the family for just about two weeks by then. She was laying in bed one morning thinking about how her life had changed. Sara had very quickly decided after arriving that fateful Friday that she wanted to stay with the family forever.

When Sara had first learned about Greg coming to stay, she had been worried. But, Catherine had been there to reassure her. When the family had gone to the zoo the next day, Nick and Warrick had defended her when another child started teasing her about the scars she had. Greg, it turned out, was just great as Nick and Warrick. She couldn't have asked for better brothers, Greg included.

Jim and Sophia had stopped by to see her and were happy for her. She and Catherine had gone to see Mrs. Alexander who told them that Sara could stay with Catherine while the process was completed. But, then Sara had gotten sick. Catherine had been right there, as had the whole family.

Gil now read to Sara every night before bed. Her father had almost always been drunk by the time she went to bed. Sara had begun to treasure this time with Gil. They were still working on reading 'The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.' He had told her she could pick the next book when they had gone to a bookstore. She had decided on 'A Wrinkle in Time'.

Warrick had written a song for her when she was sick. It had surprised her. Both Nick and Warrick had stayed in to keep her company while she was sick. She had told them that she would be okay and they didn't have to keep her company. They had told Sara that as long as she couldn't be with them, they would stay close. Once Sara was feeling better, Greg had come over to visit one afternoon while Catherine and Emma were having lunch together. The two kids had a great time playing together and watching Scooby Doo.

That afternoon, they would be going to one of Nick's baseball games.

* * *

Later that day…

The family was sitting there cheering for Nick and his team, The Twisters. Sara was having a great time. She had not been to a real baseball game before. Not that this was major league, but it was still lots of fun. Catherine and Gil were sitting behind her, while Warrick and Greg sat on either side of her.

The game was now in the fourth inning. The team they were playing, The Rebels, was playing just as hard as Nick's team. The group was munching on hot dogs, while Sara was eating popcorn. She was cheering so much she was about to lose her voice. Suddenly, the crowd was on its feet. She climbed up on the seat to see what had happened. Nick had hit a home run! "Go, Nick! You can make it!" Sara cheered.

It was now the seventh inning. Nick was running from second to third base. Before anyone realized what happened, Nick was laying on the ground holding his arm and crying. Cath and Gil were on their feet instantly. "Stay here and we'll go see what's going on." The two were already on there way down to the field.

When Catherine came back, she said they needed to go because Nick had gotten hurt. The kids gathered up their stuff and followed Catherine to the car where Nick and Gil were already waiting. Sara saw Nick's arm and it reminded her of the time that she had "fallen down the stairs". They all got into vehicle. Gil drove and told Warrick to sit in the front seat, so that Catherine could sit with Nick. "Greg, here is the phone. Can you call your mom and let her know what happened?" Greg nodded.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Catherine went with Nick while the rest of them sat in the waiting room. "Is Nick going to be okay?" Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course he is. He more than likely just broke his arm is all."

The group sat and waited. From time to time, Gil paced about. Warrick, Sara and Greg were restless, but tried to be as quiet as they could. After about an hour and half, Nick and Catherine came out. "Well, our boy has a broken arm now. " Nick smiled as he held up his arm that was now encased in a blue cast.

They all piled into the car and drove home. Gil walked Greg home while the rest went inside the house. Catherine was wrapping Nick's arm up in plastic so that he could get a bath since he was still dirty from the baseball game. When Gil came back, he went upstairs to help Nick with the bath.

Warrick sat down at the piano and started to play a song by Mozart. Catherine had sat down next to Sara as she listened to him play. "Mom, Nick's going to be okay, right?"

"Of course, he is."

"When I saw his arm, I got scared. I had a broken arm once because I 'fell down the stairs'. But, that is not really what happened. I fell down the stairs, but it wasn't on accident. I was pushed…by my dad."

Warrick had stopped playing when he heard that. He got up from the piano, came over and hugged Sara. He then sat down to next to her. "Sara, Nick will be okay. Just like when you were sick, we will all help him until he is better." Catherine said.

Gil came down the stairs followed by Nick. "Hi, Nick." Sara said quietly. Nick noticed Sara seemed upset. "Sara, I am going to be okay. It is just a broken arm. I just can't get it wet for several weeks while I have the cast on. But, then I will be as good as new."

"I am going to go take a bath. I still feel kind of hot and sweaty. Is that okay?"

"Sure it is, sweetie."

Sara went up and took her bath. When she came back down, the family was listening to Warrick practice for his concert tomorrow. Both Nick and Warrick had finished their summer day camps and would be able to be home with Catherine and Sara during the day from now on.


	17. Warrick's Concert

The next afternoon…

Catherine knocked on Sara's door, "Are you ready?"

"Almost." Sara turned and faced Catherine. "Thank you for buying me this dress."

"Well, it was my pleasure. It looks very nice on you." The dress was a light blue sundress with a short sleeved white knitted sweater to go with it. "I have a surprise for you, Sara." Catherine handed Sara a small, long box. "Go ahead and open it." Sara opened the box to find a necklace. The necklace had a dolphin charm lying atop a small pearl. "Do you like it?" Catherine questioned. Sara nodded her head in response.

"I knew how much you liked the ocean, so I thought you might like the dolphin charm. The pearl has an important meaning too. The pearl stands for your potential. Just as a grain of sand inside the oyster grows into pearl of great value, you have a seed of greatness within you."

"Ready to go, girls?" Gil asked as he stuck his head in the door. "We were wondering if you had gotten lost."

"We are." Catherine said as she fastened the necklace around Sara's neck.

Sara turned around as Catherine went to stand next to Gil. "You look lovely, Sara," Gil said.

"Thank you." Sara said as she smiled her gap-toothed smile. Sara, Gil and Catherine walked down the stairs to where Nick and Warrick sat waiting.

"Here we are…" Catherine announced. Nick and Warrick stood and the whole group walked to the car.

The group arrived at the concert hall and got out. Warrick left to go join his group so that they could warm up. Sara, Nick, Gil and Cath went to find a spot to sit down.

The lights dimmed to signify that it was about to start. All of the kids from the music program walked out and sat down. They started playing and music filled the auditorium. Warrick had a solo on one of the songs and did a great job.

Once they had played several songs, it was announced that there would be a brief intermission while they sat up for the next part of the program. Catherine turned to Sara who was sitting next to her and asked if she was having a good time. Sara nodded her head.

The curtain opened to reveal a piano sitting in the middle of the stage. The conductor announced that Warrick Brown was first on the program and would be playing three songs, two solos and a duet.

Warrick walked out, looking very handsome in his black pants and white shirt. He sat down to the piano and started to play. Once he had finished, he got up from the piano and walked over to the microphone as the applause died down.

"Thank you very much. My next song is one that I wrote as a part of my song writing class. But first, let me say this. Someone special is sitting out there in the audience. She only joined our family very recently. But she has already earned a place in our hearts and we all hope that she will be with us for a very long time. I wrote the song for her when she was sick. I call it "Sara's Song".

Warrick went back and sat down. He hoped that he hadn't embarrassed Sara too much. But, he had wanted to surprise her. He had worked on it some more to get it just right. He started to play the song and he couldn't help but put his whole heart into it. When he was done, the audience stood as they applauded.

Sara had sat there, somewhat surprised and a little bit embarrassed. But, she had gotten oven over the shock and realized how special it made her feel.

Once the applause had died down, another student came out with a violin. Together the two of them played a duet.

After he was done, Warrick rejoined the family for the rest of the concert. Catherine got up and scooted down one seat. Warrick took her seat next to Sara. He leaned over and whispered, "I didn't embarrass you, did I?"

"Well, maybe a little. But, it is okay. It made me feel special."

After the concert was finished, the family went out to dinner. They then went home and tried to finish doing their packing. In the morning, they would leave for Disney World. The trip had already been planned before Sara had come to stay. Once, they had found out Sara could stay with them while the adoption process went through, they had gotten permission to take her with them.


	18. Disney World

AN: Sorry for the delay. To hopefully make up for it, this chapter is a long one. Thanks to all who review. I appreciate all of them.

AN 2: Thanks to crownedtiger for all of her encouragement! You are the best!

* * *

That night, Sara awoke to another nightmare. She was scared and so she got out of bed and walked down the hall. She listened and heard nothing coming from Catherine and Gil's bedroom. Sara opened the door quietly and walked in. Catherine and Gil were sound asleep in the bed. She stood next to Catherine, still not exactly sure how Catherine would react. Sara touched Catherine on the shoulder. Catherine awoke almost instantly. When she saw Sara standing there, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I…I…I had a nightmare and I was scared."

"Do you want to lay down here with me?" Sara just nodded. Sara climbed into bed next to Catherine. She soon fell fast asleep as Catherine rubbed her head.

* * *

The next afternoon…

The family arrived after flying in from Las Vegas. The flight out had been rather uneventful. Sara sat next to Catherine and held her hand. She whispered that she was a little scared because she had never been on an airplane before. Catherine reassured her that it would be okay. Once they arrived in Florida and rented a car, they immediately went to check in at the Caribbean Beach Resort.

That night, Catherine carried the Sara and Warrick to the swimming pool after dinner. Since Nick couldn't swim, he and Gil at first had decided to stay in and watch movies. But, they decided to the join the others at the side of the pool. Tomorrow they would start exploring the parks.

* * *

At Disney's Hollywood Studios

The first thing that Gil wanted to do was to ride the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. Sara did not want to, so Catherine stayed with her while the guys all went on the roller coaster. While the boys were waiting in line, they decided to get something to drink. Sara and Cath sat down on a bench and sipped on their drinks. "Mom, thank you for bringing me. I know you had to get special permission for me to come."

"Sara, I consider you a part of our family now. How could we have left and not brought you? I just want you to have a great time." Sara laid her head on Catherine's arm. They then decided to go on the "Tower of Terror" ride. Catherine asked if Sara wanted to go. Sara shook her head and Catherine said that she would wait with her. Once the boys returned, they all then went on the Studio Backlot Tour. Sara really enjoyed that. They chose to go on the 'Journey into Narnia: Prince Caspian' walking tour next and then to ride The Great Movie Ride.

"The 'Voyage of the Little Mermaid' show is about to start. I thought you might like that. Want to go?"

"Sure!" The family went to watch the show. Sara was having the best time. Gil and Catherine just smiled at each other.

When the show was over, Sara told them that it was fun. Sara asked to go on the Star Wars Thrill Ride so that was their next stop. The whole family went on the ride. Once Sara had ridden the Star Wars ride, she was laughing and giggling. "That was so fun! Can we do it again later? Please, please, please? "

"Yes, we can go on it again.

"Yay!" Sara squealed.

After getting off the ride, Nick and Warrick said they wanted to see the "Lights, Motors, Action!" show. Nick and Warrick came out saying, "That was so cool!" and "I want to do that when I am older. " They decided to get something to eat since it was getting to be close to lunchtime. Catherine wanted to try one of the themed dining experiences, the 50's Prime Time Café.

The next thing they did was to visit The American Film Institute Showcase. They spent the rest of the afternoon taking in the various sights of the park. Once it got to be close to dinnertime, they decided to eat at the Sci-Fi Dine-in Theater.

Gil and Catherine shared their experiences of going to drive-in theaters. Once they had all stuffed their tummies with dinner and ice cream for dessert, they decided to take in some of the nighttime entertainment of 'Fantasmic!' before leaving the park.

They returned to the hotel room and were wiped out from all the walking they had done that day. Sara, along with everyone else got their baths and showers and went to bed.

* * *

At the Animal Kingdom Park

Donald's Safari breakfast was first on the agenda. After breakfast, Gil said he would like to see the "It's Tough to be a Bug" show.

Catherine teased him, "Oh, alright. Should we let him, kids?"

Warrick responded, "Yeah, I guess so. We have been dragging him along on all the things we want to do."

Once they were finished with show, Gil couldn't stop talking about bugs. Nick teased Warrick, "See what you caused!" as he punched him gently on the arm.

"Aw, man!"

When they saw the Tree of Life they were all in wonder of its beauty. Catherine and Gil took several pictures of the family close to it.

Gil wanted to see the gorillas next on the Pangani Forest Exploration Trail. Sara said that if she didn't grow up to be a marine biologist, she would like to work with primates. Catherine suggested going on the Kilimanjaro Safari to which they agreed.

The family then took the Wildlife Express Train to Rafiki's Planet Watch section of the park and took in all the sights there.

Everyone was getting hungry, so they decided to trek back to the Rain Forest Café for lunch. It was a nice retreat because it was starting to get hot outside.

The group went to the "Finding Nemo-The Musical" show. Sara was entranced. She had seen Finding Nemo. It was one of her favorites. But, seeing this show, she became almost as excited as Gil had over the bug show.

The whole family then decided to all go on the Primeval Whirl roller coaster. Sara sat next to Gil and had the best time. She squealed the whole time. When they got off, Gil told her, "So, you like roller coasters?"

"Well, I had you next to me and I knew that you would take care of me."

Sara then wanted to go on the Maharajah Jungle Trek. She was fascinated with the tigers. "Wow, they are amazing, Mom!" After everyone had stopped for a bathroom break, they went on the Expedition Everest ride. Catherine and Gil screamed just as much as the kids did.

"Umm…I know Nick can't really do it. But, I would like to go on the Kali River Rapids." Sara said quietly when they had finished the ride.

"Well, that's okay. I will stay with Nick while you and Warrick go with Catherine."

"Thanks a lot." Catherine teased.

"Well, you are looking kind of hot, dear." Gil responded as he leaned over and kissed Catherine, causing Nick and Warrick to groan and Sara to giggle.

Sara, Warrick and Catherine all returned rather wet. The family spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the other animal exhibits.

* * *

At the Magic Kingdom

When they entered the Magic Kingdom, Sara's jaw dropped. "Look at that! That castle is huge!" They decided to start with Adventure Land. All of them explored the Swiss Family Treehouse and then went on the Jungle Cruise. Then went on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

Sara, Warrick, Nick, Gil and Catherine then explored "Frontier Land". They went on Splash Mountain first. Well, Catherine and Nick waited so that he wouldn't get his cast wet. After that, everyone went on "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad". Nick and Warrick, like two young boys might, wanted to go explore Tom Sawyer's Island. Catherine and Gil let Nick and Warrick go ahead of them, but stayed close enough so they could keep an eye on the pair. Sara walked along with Catherine and Gil. Gil spoke, "Sara, are you having a good time?"

Sara turned and looked at Gil. "Yes, I am having an awesome time! Thank you so much!"

"What have you liked the best so far?" Catherine asked.

"I liked the Animal Kingdom best. That was even better than going to the zoo!"

When Nick and Warrick were done, it was on to Liberty Square where they went through The Hall of Presidents. Nick, Warrick and even Sara (to some degree) moaned, but Catherine insisted saying that it would be educational.

They decided to stop for lunch at the Liberty Tree Tavern, followed by a visit to The Haunted Mansion. They spent most of the afternoon walking around Fantasyland, taking in all the rides and attractions.

The last part of the park they explored was Tomorrowland. The family started by riding Space Mountain. Then continued to ride the other rides and have a lot of fun watching the shows.

Before they returned to the hotel, they watched the fireworks and the parade. Sara fell asleep on the way back to the hotel in Gil's arms.

* * *

The next morning

Catherine walked quietly into the room of their suite where the kids were sleeping. She knelt down to Sara and shook her gently. "Sara, sweetie…"

"Huh?" Sara said sleepily.

"Get up, I have a surprise for you. But, be very quiet. This is just between us."

"Okay," Sara said still somewhat sleepily, but with her eyes sparkling as she smiled. Sara got up very quietly and got dressed.

Catherine led Sara down the hall and to the restaurant located in the hotel. To Sara's surprise, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty walked up to her and greeted her by name.

"Hi, Sara. We are so glad you could join us this morning for breakfast. We have a spot just for you and your mom. It is right over here. Would you like to wear a princess crown?" said Cinderella.

Sleeping Beauty spoke up, "What would you like to eat? Anything you want to eat, just tell us and we can have it made for you."

"Can I have Mickey Mouse pancakes? And can they be blueberry?"

"Yes, any thing you wish can be made. Disney is a place where dreams can come true."

"What would you like to drink?" Cinderella asked as she got the waiter's attention. He walked over to their table where they had sat down.

"Yes, our princess Sara would like to have blueberry Mickey Mouse pancakes to eat. With lots of syrup and powdered sugar?"

Sara nodded her head eagerly. "And what does our princess wish to drink?"

"Umm…do you have fruit smoothies?"

"But, of course. We have all different kinds, but you can have whatever your heart desires."

"I think I would like to have strawberry peach, maybe with a little bit of mango?"

"Your wish is our command." The waiter left. Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella sat with Sara and Catherine and talked. Sara couldn't help but smile. She really felt like a princess.

The food came out of the kitchen. Sara ate all of her pancakes and drank all of her smoothie. When the meal was over, Sara said, "Thank you so much for having me to breakfast. I enjoyed it immensely."

"Well, it was our pleasure. " Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty said in unison. As Sara and Catherine left the dining room, they saw Warrick, Nick and Gil coming toward them.

* * *

At Epcot

When they arrived at Epcot, it was still too early for the World Showcase to be open, so they walked through Future World. They visited the exhibits and shows. One of their favorites was the Mission: SPACE adventure. They had so much fun that they decided to do it again before they left the park

They then rode on the Test Track. Warrick and Nick sat on either side of Sara while Catherine and Gil waited for them to finish. Sara grabbed their hands at first, but soon let go to scream and hold her hands up while they went through all the twists and turns.

After they finished, Warrick heard something and wanted to go check it out. It was the JAMMitors. They were playing music with trashcans and other assorted items. Warrick, with his love of music, could believe his ears. When they finished, he went to talk to the performers. They encouraged him to keep working with his music.

Knowing how much Sara loved the oceans, they decided to go through The Seas aqua tour next. Sara was amazed at how beautiful it was. Sara was speechless. Being a part of this family was a dream come true. They had done everything to make her happy. They went to the next pavilion, The Land Pavilion.

From there, they went on the ride Soarin' and watched the show 'Circle of Life'. But perhaps the most interesting was the 'Living with the Land' tour.

It was getting close to lunchtime and they were all hungry. But Catherine demanded that they eat before continuing. So, they went to the Garden Grill restaurant. They wanted to try some ethnic foods in the World Showcase though.

After lunch, their first stop was the Canada Pavilion where they took in the show 'O Canada!' While they walked on, they heard sounds coming from Off Kilter. Warrick asked if they could go hear them. They are playing rock and roll with bagpipes. "I didn't think that it could be done!"

After they listened to the band, they continued onto England and then to France.

They strolled through the Moroccan area and onto the Japan Pavilion, where they watched a lady named Miyuki make beautiful creations out of dough that was like taffy. Gil asked if she could make a butterfly for Sara as he said to Sara, "There is a Sara butterfly, you know that?"

"Really?" said Sara incredulously. Sara smiled and told Miyuki and Gil thank you as she was handed the beautiful butterfly.

"Hey, Warrick…do you want to hear some more music? The Matsuriza is about to start playing. It is a Japanese drum corps." Gil stated.

"I would love to, " Warrick said as he beamed with happiness. Warrick was captivated with the music.

The family continued on the American Adventure Pavilion where they stopped for a snack at the Liberty Inn. They heard music from a drum and bugle corps as well as a cappella vocalists.

They walked on through Italy and onto Germany. While they were in Germany, Gil bought Sara a genuine Steiff teddy bear. She at first protested because she saw the price. But, he insisted and she finally gave in.

At the African Outpost, they all stopped for a break and sat down to listen to OrisiRisi and the stories they told. When the storytellers had finished, Sara saw the Chinese acrobats and wanted to go see them.

"Mom, Dad, can we go see them please. I have heard about them at school. We watched a video once during Multicultural week. They were so amazing. Can I go see them in person? Please?"

Looking at Sara's gap-toothed smile and big brown eyes, it was hard to deny her. She was such a sweet child and never asked for much.

"Of course, you can, baby girl. I have always been mesmerized by Chinese acrobats." Catherine responded. Through out the show, Sara sat with a look of wonder on her face. She crawled into Catherine's lap and snuggled up to her. "I love you, Mom." After they watched the acrobats, they watched the film presentation 'Reflections of China'.

They then walked on through Norway. They stopped to listen to the music that was being played by Spelmanns Gledje before continuing onto the Mexico Pavilion. When they arrived in Mexico, they went on the Gran Fiesta tour.

It was getting late in the day. So they decided to ride Test Track again as well as the Mission: Space adventure again. They decided to see the IllumiNations show before leaving. While they were waiting for that, they decided to eat at Innovations.

They all returned back to the hotel late that night. They would be leaving tomorrow. After the kids had gone to sleep, Catherine stood in the door and watched them sleep. Gil walked up and wrapped his arms around her. "I think they have had a great time this week. Don't you?"

"I do. Sara definitely has had the time of her life. And Warrick enjoyed all the music today. I am sure he will want to explore some of those musical styles when he gets home."

"And Nick?"

"He had fun too. I just wish that he had not broken his arm. But, he still had a great time."

"Ready for bed, sweetheart?" Catherine nodded and allowed Gil to walk her back to the bed.

.


	19. Repainting the Room

Several weeks later…

Several weeks later…

Sara was still living at Catherine and Gil's house. It was as if she had always been a part of them. The trip to Disney World had been a wonderful bonding experience for all of them. They had all become closer in their own ways.

Gil and Sara were continuing to spend nights reading before she went to bed. They had now started on '1A Ring of Endless Light'. In the mornings, she could often be found sitting on the patio reading the newspaper when Gil came down for breakfast. They would sit and discuss what she had read while breakfast was being fixed.

Warrick and Sara had become confidantes. They had found a kindred spirit in one another. Warrick had even started trying to teach her how to play the piano. He walked in and found Sara trying to play "Sara's Song" one afternoon. At first, she was scared and tears formed in her eyes when she realized she had been caught. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Sara, please don't cry. It's okay. Do you want me to play for you?" Sara nodded. "Would you like me to show you how to play it?"

"You would do that?" Warrick nodded.

As Warrick sat showing Sara how to play it, Catherine and Gil happened up on the scene. They watched quietly from the doorway. Gil whispered to Catherine.  
"She really trusts Warrick, it seems."

To which, Catherine responded, "They probably both realize that they have more of a connection with each other due to their background." Little did Catherine and Gil know, but Warrick and Sara had shared the stories of their past. Warrick had told Sara that no matter what happened she would have him as a big brother.

Nick and Sara's relationship was special too. He was one of her biggest cheerleaders. Whenever she was a bit nervous about something, he was right there encouraging her. He never pushed her into something she didn't want to do, but he kept reassuring her. That usually did the trick. When Catherine had seen what a natural Sara was in the water, she had asked Sara if she would like to sign up for a neighborhood swim team. Sara had been unsure at first. But, Nick had talked to her and she decided to do it. He had gone and watched her at the swim practices that had been held ever since.

Catherine and Sara remained just as close. Sara had been having fewer nightmares. But, when she did, Catherine always was there to help her. Sara had begun to open up about the nightmares. All of the dreams had Sara's mother hurting Sara in some way. One of the most frightening for Sara was those where her mother poisoned her and then held her as Sara was dying. Sara had also gotten to see how she cared for Nick with his broken arm. Catherine had done more to restore Sara's faith in people than anyone had before. Just taking the time had proved to Sara that she really was someone worth loving.

One afternoon, Warrick and Nick had gone over to play video games with Greg. Sara and Catherine were in the kitchen making brownies from scratch. They both enjoyed cooking. Sara and Catherine had tried many different recipes. Some had turned out very well, while others had been what could best be called disasters. "Hey, Sara, I was thinking we could paint your bedroom this weekend. I know how much you like the ocean and was thinking we could paint your room in those kinds of colors…blues and greens… What do you think?"

"I think that would be terrific."

"When Gil gets home this afternoon, how about we go out for dinner and then we will go look for stuff to redo your room?"

"Okay."

That night, they went out to dinner and then to pick out paint for Sara's room. Sara chose a turquoise blue color with a bright yellow for accent. They also purchased the other supplies to paint her room.

The next day, Sara and Catherine went to pick out the bedding and accessories for Sara to have in her bedroom. They decided on a deep turquoise blue comforter and matching sheets. When Gil came home that afternoon, he was excited to talk about what had happened to him.

"I came back from a meeting with the dean of the department and there was someone waiting to talk to me. He is with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. His name was Ecklie. Conrad Ecklie. They had this case they had been working on. They needed some expert advice. He also mentioned they were looking for someone to work in the lab. Someone with entomology experience. What do you think about that?"

"I don't know. It would mean giving up your position as a professor. You love teaching. "

"You're right, I do. But, this would have its own rewards. And after being around Sara…I want to do something to protect other people and help people get justice for their loved ones. "

"It's your decision, honey." Catherine responded.

That Saturday morning, the whole family got up and had a good breakfast. Gil and Catherine, with Nick and Warrick's help, got the furniture moved out of the room and laid plastic down to protect the carpet. They were going to keep the carpet since it could conceivably be the bottom of the ocean.

They each picked a wall and started painting. Before long, the room was done and it looked marvelous. The bright yellow really stood out against the turquoise color.

The family left the room open to let it dry. The next day, they moved the furniture back in and got it decorated with the new things that Catherine and Sara had found.

The room was beautiful. Sara's place in the family seemed to be permanent now.


	20. Sleepovers and Celebrations

A month or so later…toward the middle of September….

Sara had started school and was still staying with Catherine and Gil. She had started the 4th grade at the private school where Nick and Warrick had attended school. She had settled in and was flourishing.

The other kids accepted her and she had slowly let other people in. She had made two good friends. Sara, Stephanie and Misty were now inseparable. Sara had nervously asked if Stephanie and Misty could spend the night. She had never had any real friends until now. And even if she did, she would never have wanted to bring them home to her life.

Catherine picked Sara up from school that Friday afternoon. The first thing they did was to go to the grocery store and pick up all kinds of snacks. They then went to pick up Stephanie and Misty. Once all the girls were back at the house, they started having fun. Gil had decided to take Nick, Warrick and Greg to a baseball game that night and spend the night in a hotel.

The girls decided to have a Disney movie marathon. They started off with Sleeping Beauty. Once that was done, they decided to bake cookies. The girls all ended up pretty messy, but they had a great time. They decided to go for a swim in the pool before watching the Jungle Book. Sara was nervous at first. Stephanie and Misty knew she had scars, but had not seen the full extent of them. When Stephanie and Misty saw them, Misty reassured Sara that friends loved at all times. With that, the girls raced down the stairs and jumped in the pool. The girls splashed and swam for a long time. When they finally got out, Sara said that she was hungry. Catherine asked Stephanie and Misty if they were and they nodded. Catherine decided to call and have pizza delivered. As they waited for the pizza, they got changed and started watching the Jungle Book. Once the pizza had arrived, they continued to watch movies. The Little Mermaid followed The Sword in the Stone.

"Hey girls, want to go for another swim now that it is dark? I will turn the lights on in the pool. We have different color filters that will change the colors. Want to do that?"

Sara, Stephanie and Misty all nodded their heads eagerly and raced back upstairs to put their swimsuits back on. Catherine watched the girls leave and smiled. Sara was such an amazing child. Sara didn't know the exact date yet, but Catherine had found out that afternoon. Sara's adoption would become final on her birthday. She had called Gil at his new job at the CSI Crime Lab to let him know. He told Catherine that he wanted to make that day really special for Sara.

The girls had enjoyed getting back in the pool and oohed and aahed over the changing lights. Once they had gotten out again, they decided to get into their pj's and watch Cinderella, Mulan and Beauty and the Beast.

Catherine asked if they were tired yet. "No way!" was the girls' giggly response. She told the girls that she was going to bed and not to get into any trouble. "We won't, Ms. Willows." Stephanie replied.

The girls decided to color as they watched Snow White.

Sara looked over at the Misty and Stephanie. "Hey, Misty, Stephanie?" Sara says quietly. They both stop coloring and looking at her. Sara was sitting up. Misty and Stephanie sit up and look at her. "Umm…. Umm…."

"What is it, Sara?" Misty questioned as tenderly as a 9-year-old could.

Sara sat wringing her hands nervously. "Y'all haven't spent the night with me before. Sometimes, I have nightmares. I wake up screaming, crying, or just really scared."

Misty moved and sat next to Sara. "It's okay, Sara."

"But you don't understand…you won't want to be my friend anymore. You'll think I am a baby."

"Come here, sissy." Stephanie scooted closer. Misty held both Sara and Stephanie's hands. "Sara, you know what?"

"What?"

Looking first at Stephanie and then at Sara, "Stephanie still gets nightmares too. She was adopted. Her family wasn't nice to her and now she gets to live with us forever."

"Really?"

Misty nodded her head and said, "So we understand, if you have a nightmare."

"You promise?"

"We promise."

The three girls went back to coloring and watching Snow White. When Snow White was over, they put The Emperor's New Groove in. By the time Kuzco was with Pancha, the girls had fallen asleep in a pile on the floor.

Catherine had awoken to hear quiet and went to check on them. The movie was at the menu screen. She turned it off and sat down on the couch. The girls were all snuggled up close to one another. She was happy that Sara had found some friends who could accept Sara for who she was. When Catherine had talked to Misty and Stephanie's mom, she learned that Stephanie had a similar background. They had become friends the very first time they talked.

Sara started whimpering in her sleep. Catherine waited to see what would happen. Misty instinctively snuggled closer to her and laid her arm across Sara. Sara instantly calmed. Catherine fell asleep on the couch. She was awakened a short time later to cries of "Mommy, I'll be good…I'll try harder next time."

At first, she thought it was Sara. But then, she realized it was Stephanie. Misty turned over in her sleep and held Stephanie. Stephanie calmed down just like Sara had. Misty, although not as quiet as Stephanie, still had a quiet demeanor about her. Catherine was amazed at how quickly both Stephanie and Sara had calmed down with just one touch from Misty.

Catherine woke up a couple of hours later. The girls were still asleep and she decided to go and fix some coffee. She went to get the newspaper while the coffee brewed. As she sat reading the paper, the phone rang. "Hi, Catherine…"

"Hi, Gil… " Catherine paused while she listened. "She had a great time. They are asleep in the living room floor."

"Well, they watched movies and swam…"

"But, you might not believe what happened. Sara started whimpering in her sleep like she does when she is having a nightmare. Misty laid her arm across her and Sara calmed almost instantly."

"Wow!" was Gil's response. "Well, we'll be home in a couple of hours. Love you!"

"Love you too, hun!"

She heard giggles come from the living room and figured the girls were awake. Not even a minute later, the three girls bounced into the kitchen, laughing and giggling.

"Umm…. Ms. Willows" Misty started. She turned to Sara, "Stop poking me or I won't ask." She turned and started talking to Catherine again. "Can we have homemade chocolate chip waffles?"

"Sure…since we made sugar cookies last night. Want to help?"

"Yeah!" The three girls shouted in unison.

After breakfast, the girls went for a swim again. Once they were done, they got dressed. When they came back downstairs, Warrick and Nick were in the living room.

"Hi, Sara! We missed you! Even if we were only gone one night…" Nick said as he hugged her.

"Hey, Sara! Did you have fun?" Sara nodded to Warrick. "Yeah, we had a good time," Sara said shyly.

Once Stephanie and Misty had gone home, the family decided to go out for lunch. Over lunch, Catherine and Gil shared with all them that on Sara's birthday, her adoption would become finalized. The whole family celebrated.

September 16th dawned bright and clear. Catherine and Gil let Nick and Warrick stay home so they could be a part of the day's proceedings.

They all gathered outside the judge's office. Sara sat quietly reading a book. Nick and Warrick sat playing handheld video games.

"Ms. Willows, Mr. Grissom?" The judge stepped out of his office. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." Catherine said as the whole family stood up and walked in.

Once the proceedings were done, Sara Willows-Grissom and the rest of her family walked out to celebrate her adoption/birthday. They descended the stairs in front of the courthouse to start their new life.

AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed. You were awesome! I'm thinking about a sequel. Let me know what you think!

AN 2: I want to dedicate this story to my very dear friend, Stephanie a.k.a. crownedtiger. Stephanie, you are the best little sister and deserve all the happiness in the world. 


End file.
